Demon Chronicles Rekidaishi no Youkai
by Ryukitsunekami
Summary: Naruto begins his jountry to become Hokage. But other forces desire the power that is trap within him. Now Naruto must not only face Orochimaru, but the other 8 tail demons as well.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so if it's a little weird, sorry. I don't have any pairs in mind right now but I'll try to create some later. So enjoy and R/R 

I wish I own Naruto but I don't ?

Rekidaishi noYoukai 

Demon Chronicles

By- Ryukitsune

Chp.1The Journey Begins! Naruto And Anko Set Off!

The third Hokage stared at the sleeping form of Uzumaki Naruto, as he curled tighter into the chair across from the third's desk. The pains and torment this child has suffered were truly terrible. Sighing the third began to read again the report of earlier. Just then, he heard a knock at the door. Opening Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko appears with a bottle of saki.

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama?" Anko asked, trying to not mix her words.

"Yes, Anko-san, I have." The Hokage said, ignoring the Jounin's drunkenness. "I have an important A-rank mission for you."

At this, the drunken Jounin straighten up. "Does it involve Orochimaru?"

"No," the Hokage said considering his next words carefully "I would like you to train Naruto-kun for the next 4 years."

Anko slowly looked at the third, then Naruto, and back to the third. Drawing in a deep breath, Anko scream " **What? Why do you want me to do it? I have more important things to do, like finding that snake bastard. I don't have time to baby sit a little brat.**"

The third waited until she had calm down somewhat and then continued, " Earlier this night, someone tried to assassinate Naruto." The third sighed, " Lucky Hatake Kakashi was passing by and intervened. Nevertheless, I do not feel Naruto is safe in Konoha. As you have vase knowledge of different kinds of seals, I believed you would be the best choice to train him." He stated plainly.

Anko looked at the sleeping child, who seems to be trying to eat something, has his mouth continue to open and close. She looked back at the Hokage, and sighing said, " Alright, I train him. But why would someone want to kill him, he looks like a sweet kid."

Sandaime look at Anko and remembered she had been with Orochimaru when the Kyuubi no kitsune had attack. " Inside Naruto is sealed the legendary Biyuu, Kyuubi. Yondaime sealed it within his son to protect the village, sacrificing his life in the process. Yondiame's wish was for Naruto to be remembered as a hero by the people of the village."

Sandaime looks out the window as he continued, " Things, unfortunately for Naruto, definitely did not turn out that way. The people of the village needed something to blame and channel their bitterness and loss onto, and he was the perfect candidate. The adults of the village treated him as nothing more than the demon fox that has attacked the village. This is not the first assassination tried. As a result, he has grown up alone and isolated. His mind is slowly becoming ill. He doesn't understand why everyone hates him. Add to that the damage the nine-tails is doing to his mental state and I fear he may lose his sanity soon."

Anko was shocked. How could the villagers treat a child like this? It was unimaginable. She knew how it felt to be alone. After Orochimaru left her and she came back, many treated her horrible. Only a handful of people treated her the same as before. Looking down, Anko replied, " When do you want us the leave?"

" Tomorrow night would be best." Sandaime answer. "But before that we should introduce you two.

Getting up from his seat, the third walk over to Naruto and lightly shook him. The fox boy yawns very loudly and looked around. Noticing the woman near the door, Naruto asked " hey Ojii-san, who's the creepy looking girl?" earning him a hit on the head from Anko.

" Hey brat, show some manners to your new sensei." Anko yelled.

" Hey, I'm going to be the next Hokage, the greatest of them all, so you show me some respect." Naruto yelled back before understanding Anko's words. " New sensei?"

Naruto stare at her for a few minutes and turning to the third, said in a quiet voice" I'm going to be train be her."

" Yes Naruto. You and Anko-san will leave Konoha tomorrow night. She will train you for the next 4 years, until you are 12. Then you will return to take the graduation test." Sandaime said and thought ' maybe 4 years will erase the hatred from the villagers.'

Lowering his head, Naruto said quietly "you don't want me here anymore Ojii-san?" both adults could see that he was trying hard to hold back his tears. Quickly the third hugged the 8 year old. " I do want you here Naruto, but your dream is to be the next Hokage, so you must become stronger. I want you to see the world and learn many, many jutsus, so when you return, every one will see how wrong they were. Ok?" the third said, and rub Naruto's spiky hair.

Only two words came to Anko's mind as she watched the scene before her. So kawaii! She has never seen such a beautiful and amusing scene.

" Ok, Ojii-san. But When I come back, you better be ready to give up the title of Hokage." Naruto said laughing. Anko smiled. Nothing seems to keep this kid down. Coughing, Sandaime told the two they should get some rest. Anko offered to let Naruto sleep at her place since they were going to be together for a while.

-------------- Next morning ------------------

Naruto was surprised. Anko was the first person he knew that was messier then him. Last night it had taken them nearly three hours to find some blankets for Naruto to use, and in the end, they ended up just sleeping in her bed. Now she was trying to find some food for them to eat. After an hour, she gave up and to Naruto's joy offered to take him out for ramen. As they walk down the street, ignoring the stares and angry looks, they began to talk.

" What are you going to teach me Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked barely hiding his joy at having someone other then Sandaime, Kakashi and Iruka-sensei to talk to.

" Don't call me sensei, it makes me feel old. Call me neesan ok."

" How old are you Anko-neesan?" Naruto asked.

" I'm 24 for you information." Anko said proudly.

A wicked smile form on Naruto's face. " Really? Iruka-sensei said you were, like 40." Naruto couldn't help himself. He loves getting Iruka in trouble. And judging by the look Anko now had, Iruka was in for a beating.

Smiling slightly, Anko gave Naruto some money and told him to get some breakfast. When ask where she was going, all she said was to see an old _friend_.

-------------- Few minutes later --------------

Iruka had been walking with Kurenai and Kakashi talking. Actually, him and Kurenai were talking and Kakashi was reading his favorite book. That is until Anko appeared and started to beat the hell out of him. Before she could finish Iruka off, Kurenai step in the way.

" What are you doing, Anko-san? What did Iruka-san do to you?" Kurenai asked with consered in her voice.

" This asshole told Naruto-kun I was 40. **I'm not 40!**" Anko yelled.

At this, both Kurenai and Kakashi began to laugh loudly, earning weird looks from people passing by and a deadly glare from Anko.

" **Shut up** or I seare to all the kami's I will hurt you so bad." Anko threaten the two Jounins.

At the mention of Naruto, Iruka sat up. " You have spoken to Naruto-kun? Is he ok? Where is he? I went by his place, but no one was there."

Anko look at Iruka like she would kill him but answer. " Yes I spoken with him. He spend the night with me. As of last night me and him are leaving Konoha to train by the order of the 3rd Hokage."

The two chuunin and Jounin just stare at her. Kakashi was the first to speak.

" so you like young boys Anko-san. Is that way you won't go out with me." Kakashi said, earning him a kick from Anko and a fist for Kurenai.

" quiet, you copy pervert." Kurenai said to Kakashi before turning back to Anko.

" How long will you be gone for, Anko-san?"

" we will train together for 4 years, until Naruto-kun is able to take the academy graduation test." Anko reply looking into Kurenai's eyes and moving a stand of hair.

" You know, a goodbye kiss would work well here" Kakashi said to Iruka grinning, causing both women to knock him into the air.

---------- The playground -----------

Naruto had just finished eating. Now bored, he walked around looking for Anko or Iruka. As he walks past the playground, he notices a pink haired girl slowly swinging. Naruto seeing her sad look, decide to cheer her up. Walking up to the girl, Naruto spoke.

" hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" Naruto asked smiling.

the pink hair girl looked up at him through her messy bangs. The look she gave Naruto was strange. Not one of hatred like the villagers or of envy and pride like the shinobis, but one of distrust. Finally the girl spoke.

" Did _she_ send you?" the girl asks.

" who?" Naruto asked completely in the dark.

" Ino-pig! She sent you to make fun of me, didn't she? It's not my fault I have a big forehead." The girl yells at Naruto before bursting into tears.

Naruto, never being around many people, didn't know what to do. Then he remembers something Kakashi had said once.

flashback begins

Naruto and Kakashi were walking in the park when they notice a couple kissing on a bench. Naruto, never seeing this before asked Kakashi about it.

" what are they doing, Kakashi-san?" Naruto said pointing.

" They are kissing" Kakashi reply without looking up from his book.

" why would they do that?" Naruto said, folding his arms across his chest.

" because…" Kakashi pause to think. " when a boy and girl kiss, it makes them both happy."

Watching Naruto nod in understanding, they continued their walk.

flashback end

Taking Kakashi's advice to heart, Naruto cupped the girl's face, lifted it, and kissed her.

Pulling back he notices the girl blushing. Smiling Naruto let go of the girl's face.

" better now?" Naruto asked.

" y-yes." The blushing girl answered. Gulping the girl continued. " my name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you." Sakura said with a little bow.

Taking a seat next to her, Naruto asked, " why were you crying?"

Sakura look down at the ground.

" all the other girls make fun of me because I have a large forehead. And Ino-pig is the worst. She pretends to be my friend just so she can bully me." Sakura explain.

" that's horrible!" Naruto exclaimed. " how could she do that to a friend. I know."

Naruto looked at Sakura causing her to blush. " Sakura-chan, I'll be your friend ok?"

Sakura just stare at the grinning fox boy. Finally, she said " ok, Naruto-kun, we can be friends."

Naruto just grinned until he remembered he was leaving. Sakura seeing the look on Naruto's face asked what was wrong.

" I'm leaving tonight to train with Anko-neesan." Naruto said quietly.

" you'll be back right? Well we can still be friends." Sakura said standing up.

" yo brat, time to get some supplies." Anko said appearing. Both children stare at her.

" what?" she asked.

" is that…"

" … Blood?"

" uh… oh yeh. Kakashi-san gave me some trouble." Anko explain to the two children.

Naruto turn away from his new sensei and looking at Sakura, said " I should get going. I see you in four years, Sakura-chan."

" ok, Naruto-kun. See you." Sakura gave a little bow before running off.

Turning to Anko, Naruto said " now what, Anko-neesan."

Beginning to walk away, Anko reply " we're going shopping so hurry up."

nightfall

shopping for supplies was very tiresome for Anko and Naruto. Mostly because not many shops want to serve them. And those that did charge them higher prices then normal. Finally Anko got so pissed she summoned a snake and threaten the shop owner with it. After that, everything went much smoother.

It was nearly 8 at night when Anko and Naruto arrived at the southern gate. There waiting for them were Iruka, Kakashi, and Kurenai. Walking closer, Naruto saw Sakura hiding behind Kurenai, who had an angry look on her face, staring at a laughing Kakashi.

As they got near, Anko asked what was going on.

" This pervert" Kurenai said, pointing at Kakashi " is hitting on an eight year old."

Anko narrow her eyes. " Really?"

" it was just a misunderstanding." Kakashi yell, waving his arms.

" anyway" Iruka said trying to calm everyone down. " we all came to said goodbye Naruto-kun." Iruka smile at the fox boy.

Naruto smiled his trademark grin. Anko wave a hand in front of them.

" no time for long goodbyes. We need to leave now or we won't make our boat." Turning to Kurenai, Anko said " Kurenai-chan, I'll see you in 4 years."

Kurenai nodded and Iruka held Kakashi's mouth to stop him from angering Anko. Sakura walked over to Naruto and, with her head down, handed him something.

" here Naruto-kun. I made this for you." Sakura said quickly.

Naruto took the item, a homemade necklace. " thanks, Sakura-chan."

Naruto said loudly enough for the adults to hear. The two chuunins and two Jounins watch the exchange between the two eight year olds.

" well." Anko said after watching Sakura blush and Naruto laugh " we should get going. Come on Naruto-kun.'

As Anko and Naruto wave goodbye to their friends and exited the southern gate, a mysterious person watch them from the top of the Hokage monument.

" well, what a nice turn of events." The person said before disappearing in a swirl of fire.

---- End of chapter 1 --------

So how did everyone like it. Next chapter, Naruto meets tayuya and jiraiya.

Ps-starting at chp.3 I will have more fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

I wish I own Naruto but I don't 

Rekidaishi no Youkai 

Demon Chronicles

By- Ryukitsune

Chp.2 Another Biyuu! Enter the Frog Hermit.

Naruto lay down in the grass. He had just finished practicing **Kuchiyose no Jutsu ( summoning technique)**. He sighed and looks over at the two foot purple and red snake he managed to summon. Unlike the python Anko summoned, he could only summon rattlers. As it slithered around, Naruto thought back to all the training he had done since he and Anko left konohagakure over a year ago. In that time he had managed to control some of the ninetail's charka. When they first had left, Anko had force him to practice walking up trees. It had taken him nearly two weeks to make it to the top. After that, he had learned to walk on top of water. Finally Anko had taught him some basic ninjutsu.

Now he had learned to summon and create **Kage Bunshin ( shadow clones)**. He looked back at the snake and notice Anko walking toward him. She had a huge grin on her face. That could only mean trouble. Last time she had that grin, she had force him to go shopping for new clothes. He had finally found some clothes that she liked: an orange color shirt with a black spiral in the middle, black shorts that came down to below his knees, and a dark gray hooded jacket. Sitting up he prepare himself for the worst.

Anko, noticing the look on Naruto's face, asked " what's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

" you're smiling, and that's never good." Naruto reply earning him a hit on the head. Anko then removed a scroll from her jacket.

" I found some info on that snake basturd. He's in a village north of here, in the earth country. So come on, we're leaving now." Anko said turning and walking away. Naruto cancel his summoning technique, grab his things, and began to follow his sensei.

-------- Three days later, Iwamori village ----------

Naruto was bored. Anko had left him to go who know where, and there was nothing for him to practice. So now he was just wandering around. Even thought the village was big, there wasn't much to do except gamble or drink. As Naruto pass down an alley and pass a door, he hears a girl yell something. Leisoning harder, he makes out what she is saying.

" leave me along. I don't want to go." The girl said.

" I though you wanted food. Well it's not gonna be free." Some man said laughing.

Naruto didn't know what was going on but he was sure the girl was in trouble. Summoning all the strength he had, he kicked the door in, surprising the two people within. One was a man in his late 30 wearing only a pair of boxers. He was holding the arm of a girl about Naruto's age. She had long red hair, which fell in multiple directions on top of her head. She wore a dirty white shirt, dark blue shorts, and bandages wrap around her feet. The girl had a look of fear mix with hatred upon her face.

" let her go !" Naruto demanded, deciding that the girl really was in trouble.

" get out of here, ya brat !" the man yell at Naruto.

Taking a running start, Naruto jump and kick the man in his side. The man grunted and let go of the girl, who ran outside and hid behind the door. Naruto was just about to follow when the man grab the back of his jacket's hood and threw Naruto against the far wall. Naruto stood up shaky, and putting his hands together, perform his favorite seals.

" **Kage bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone technique)**" Naruto cry out, creating five copies. Two clones grab the man's arms and another two grab his legs. The real Naruto and the last clone, jump into the air and punch the guy in the face. The man fell back as Naruto cancel his clones. With the man out cold, Naruto look at the girl.

" you ok?" Naruto questioned the girl.

" Y-yeah." The girl mutters. Then her expression changed.

" who said I needed your help, jackass. I could've got free myself!" the girl snared at Naruto.

" hey no need for the attitude. I save you alright." Naruto yell back.

" shut it, you self-righteous bastard." She all but shouted.

Turning and walking out the door, Naruto yell over his shoulder " you know what fine. See you around."

----------- 10 minutes later ------------

Naruto may not have been the greatest ninja or even the smartest, but even he notice the red headed girl following him. He just didn't understand. First she's all nice and everything to him, then she turns into an ungrateful little witch. Now she was stalking him. Turning around, he spies her hiding behind a trashcan.

" you can come out now. I know you're there." Naruto said with an amused grin.

The girl slowly came from behind the can. She stared at the ground as she played with her hands. Finally after a long pause, she spoke.

" You're a ninja, right?" she asks, never looking up.

" heh heh, yeah. I'm a ninja-in-training. I gonna be the next and greatest Hokage of Konohagakure." Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

" Konohagakure? You're not from Iwagakure?" the girl questioned.

" no, I'm just here for training."

" then will you train me? To become a ninja." The girl said looking at Naruto.

Naruto held an expression of utter disbelief. Finally he was able to talk.

" w-why?" Naruto ask the girl.

The girl look down at the ground and up again. Deciding she could trust Naruto, she began. " my name is Yamahoshi Tayuya. When I was born, Tsuchikage decide I would become a living weapon."

Naruto nodded, beginning to dread her next words.

" inside of me was seal the Youkai no Nibi (two-tail demon): Nekomata. However, my body couldn't handle its power. The Tsuchikage became angry and decide I wasn't worth the trouble. He decided to create another one and cast me out. My family became mad at me, and if it wasn't for my mother they would have killed me. But two years ago, my mother died and I was cast out of Iwagakure. I ended up in this village." Tayuya finished and look at Naruto. The expression

on Naruto face was weird. It wasn't like the looks she got from other people, one of hatred and disgusted. It was one of acknowledgement and acceptances. Naruto lowered his head.

" I can't believe that. It's horrible." Naruto stated loudly.

Tayuya, prepare for Naruto to yell at her and run away, was surprised when he wrap his arms around her in a deep hug. She raised a quizzical brow.

" W-why?" she asks the blond boy.

" Because I understand the pain of having a demon within you. Long ago a nine-tail demon attack Konoha. The fourth Hokage sacrifice his life to seal it away within me. However, because of it, the people of my village have always hated me. Only a few chose to see me as a human being and not a demon. Because of them, I was saved of becoming a true demon." Naruto look at the girl. Tayuya was shock. She had known there were other people like her, but somehow Naruto was different. Just as she was say something, they both heard a loud explosion. Naruto turn around and still holding Tayuya's hand, began to run towards the sound.

-------- Red Light District, Iwamori Village -----------

Anko was royally pissed. Not only had the information been false, but also she was attack by this stupid pervert. She stare at him in that dumb suit he wore standing on top of Gamabunta. She stood on top of Mamba, who was bitchin' about his 'offering'.

" Kuso, how many times to I have to tell you, I'm not with Orochimaru anymore." Anko yell at the sennin.

" You really expect me to let a missingnin go? Ha. I am Jiraiya, the frog hermit, known in the north, south, east, and west. Even a crying baby will stare in awe at me!" Jiraiya shout out, giving Anko an even bigger headache. Just as she was about to command mamba to attack, her student show up.

" Hey Anko-neesan, what are you doing up there? And who's the weirdo?" Naruto shout as loudly as he could.

' Weirdo! I am not a weirdo. I am Jiraiya, the frog-" Jiraiya began once again but was cut off by Anko.

" He's one of the legendary sennin and _believes_ I with Orochimaru." Anko say canceling mamba and jumping down.

Jiraiya stare at the boy. Blond hair and whisker marks. It couldn't be? Jiraiya cancel Gamabunta and jump just behind Naruto and Tayuya.

" Hey kid, what's your name?" Jiraiya question Naruto.

Naruto look at Jiraiya and answer " Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya took a look of deep thought and turning to Anko ask " why is he with you?"

" The third has order me to train Naruto for the next 3 years. Anko explained, still pissed.

Mmm, Jiraiya thought, if she is training the kid then sensei must be worried about something.

As Jiraiya was thinking, Naruto explain Tayuya's past to Anko.

" She has nowhere to go, Anko-neesan. Can we bring her with us?" Naruto plead with the older woman. Anko look at Naruto and Tayuya. Finally, with a sigh, she agreed.

Naruto and Tayuya jump up and down in joy, until Jiraiya spoke up.

" I think I'll join you, just to make sure the brat gets train well." He said as he walks up to the group.

" Thanks, but no thanks." Anko said and turn to leave.

" Fine, I guess you can care for TWO kids." At this Anko stop. After a while Anko cross her arms and said " fine, but I'm the boss got it."

Jiraiya agreed and the group of four made their way to the city gates. As they walked, Naruto told Tayuya all about Konoha: where the best ramen was and about his friends. As they enter the forest that connected the land of fire with the land of earth, they walk into a clearing. There in the middle of it was two figures both dress in long cloaks with red clouds upon it and woven hats. The larger of the figures had some kind of object wrap in bandages on his back. The shorter figure walk forward and in a small and monotone voice said " hello Anko-san and Jiraiya-sama. Sorry but we require Naruto-kun and Tayuya-chan. Pleas hand them over or we will be force to kill you both."

------ Chapter end ----------

next chapter: double battle and Naruto speaks with Kyuubi.

Time to review the reviews 

MingShun- very sorry about the errors. Promise there won't be as many this time. And you're right. Naruto and Sakura will just be friends. But their interaction will be important later on.

Shang- Anko is one of my favorite characters. However, there is a reason the third made Anko Naruto's teacher. The reason Naruto knows Kakashi is that if Yondaime were Naruto's father, I would think Kakashi would try to look after his teacher's son. In addition, about Ino. Sakura doesn't understand that Ino is trying to make her less cautious about her looks. By the time Naruto returns, they will be like they are in the anime/manga.

the DragonBard and DSK- I like Naruto x Hinata too. But at this moment Hinata and Hanabi haven't fought, so she isn't an outcast yet. But I promise more Naruto and Hinata interaction later on.

Wrath-of-air and Hell's Sorrow – thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

I wish I own Naruto but I don't 

Rekidaishi no Youkai 

Demon Chronicles

By- Ryukitsune

Chp.3 The Kaleidoscope vs. The Ninetails! A New Technique!

--------- Sunagakure ---------------

Hao watch as Gaara kill a random person. He smile silence to himself. Everything was going according to his plan. Out of all the Biyuu, Gaara was the most promising. Not only had his own father sent multiple assassins to kill him, but the one person Gaara had cared for had attempted to kill him. Hao's smile grew has he watch Gaara kill another person. The very meaning of the Jinchuuriki was that they were made for war. Made to kill. Except…

Hao's thoughts drift back to the hyperactive blond. He was different. He wasn't created as a weapon. This poses a big problem for Hao. One that he would have to solve before he could become completely again. Standing up and grinning, he watch as Gaara kill the last person, and with a flick of flames, disappeared into the night sky.

--------- Forest clearing --------------

Anko was having a really bad day. Not only had she been attack by a sennin, now she was fighting an S-class missingnin. She raised her kunai to block Itachi's and countered with a sidekick. Itachi jump back and threw three shurikens which Anko block with her kunai. Itachi begins the seals to perform to the **Hosenka no Jutsu (1)**. Several fireballs race towards Anko, who dodge to the left. A big mistake. Itachi appear behind her and connect an arc kick with her side, breaking several ribs. Anko grunted and roll to the side, and picking herself off the ground, stole a glace to her right.

Jiraiya was faring a lot better then she against the fish guy. If it weren't for the guy's weird sword, Jiraiya would have already won. Jiraiya jump back and began to think. This guy had created five **Mizu Bunshins (2) **to fight for him. Jiraiya could have used his Rasengan, but the Last time he tried the fish guy had block with that sword of his. It had absorbed the charka that Jiraiya had used. Raising his hand to his mouth and biting his thumb, Jiraiya quickly began the seals for his **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (3)**. Slamming his hands upon the ground, the entire clearing fills with smoke as Gamabunta appears.

Kisame and two of his clones' mange to jump back in time, as the frog boss slams his foot down. In the smoke and confusion, Anko sent several shurikens towards the place where Itachi was last. Kisame held his sword above his head and swung it down upon the giant frog. With a puff and more smoke, the large frog disappears. Sensing someone behind his, Kisame turn to face them. But it was too late. Out of the smoke, Jiraiya appeared with a perfect Rasengan in his palm. Thrusting forward, Jiraiya sent the sphere of charka into Kisame's left shoulder, causing it to erupt in a shower of blood.

Yelling and cursing aloud, Kisame jump back and was join at his side by Itachi. Itachi stare at his teammates arm for a few seconds and then turn back to Jiraiya, who was helping Anko up. Unknown to everyone, Itachi began to ponder something very important. As he watches as Naruto and Tayuya made their way safely behind the two adults, Itachi began to wonder exactly how his **Mangekyo Sharingan (4)** worked. Could he possibly inflict multiple people with it?

What better time to find out. If it did work, he could easily kill Anko and Jiraiya. If it didn't, he could still kill Anko and Jiraiya. Motioning to Kisame, who was waning about crazy sennins and stupid frogs, Itachi began to put his plan into motion.

---------- Konohagakure ------------

Uchiha Sasuke sent a hard punch into the training log. The log bare multiple deep pits within it. Stopping for a breath, Sasuke look at his fist. They were bloody and raw. A normal ninja would have stopped now but Sasuke couldn't. Not if he wanted to complete his mission. To avenge his clan and kill his brother. Wrapping his hands in some cloth, Sasuke continued to punch the log.

Up above him, to figures watch. The smaller of the two was dress as a Chinese fighter, his white clothes spotted with yellow and blue. Around his wrists and lower legs were chains, wrap numerous times around. Upon his face was a mask of an oni. His red hair fell in bundles around his head. On his back were twin giant axes, paint red with blue and white flames. His partner was two heads taller then he. She wore black pants and a red shirt underneath a black vest. Around her neck and waist were collections of sacred beads. Her silky purple hair, which fell like a waterfall around her face, was tried into a ponytail with three bells at the end. Her face was cover with a mask of a fox.

" So that's the younger Uchiha child?" the taller one spoke in a clear and feminine voice.

" Do we kill him now, Kurogane-sama?" the smaller one spoke with a shaky and metallic voice.

" Not yet Tetsumaru. I want to see what exactly Hao has plan for him and the fox vessel." Kurogane reply before turning her head.

" What is it?" Tetsumaru ask causing her to turn back around.

" Someone broke my barrier and are coming this way. They have some power but …" Kurogane stop for a moment " I don't believe they have sense us, yet." With that, both figures disappear in a swirl of shadows.

Kakashi approach the area cautiously. Minus his favorite reading book, he stole a glace up to where the two figures had been. He was sure that he had sense the charka of someone around here. He had broken through some kind of a barrier (semi-easily) they had created and just a moment ago he was sure he had heard bells. Looking forward, he spotted his student training.

" Yo." was all the copy ninja said.

" Why are you here Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asks, pausing for his training and looking at his teacher.

" Oh, a little of this and a little of that." Kakashi reply, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. Sighing he return to punching the log. Since he has lost his student's attention, Kakashi turns to leave, but pauses.

" By the way, Sakura and Ino were asking for you, so I told them that you were probably here." And smiling as Sasuke sent him death glares, Kakashi set off to find the mysterious charka source.

--------- Forest clearing -----------

Itachi was a little peeved. Just a little but still. He had used his **Mangekyo Sharingan** **(4) **on the group of four. Like most he used it on Anko had been weaken and Tayuya and Naruto had fainted. However, Jiraiya had endured it. Moreover, with Kisame out of the fight, Itachi had to deal with the sennin himself. Reflecting the sennin's attacks, Itachi jump back throwing several kunai and shurikens.

Hao watch from above the battle between the two ninjas. Judging by their abilities, without his doujutsu, Itachi was only about as strong as a Jounin. Hao stole a glace at the blond haired vessel. Red charka swirl around him like an inferno of fire.

--------- Within Naruto's soul -----------

Naruto continue to wander through the knee-high water. He had no clue where he was. It appears to be some kind of sewer. He watches as the blue liquid swirl around his legs. As he walks, he notices more and more red water mixing with the blue water. Finally, Naruto arrived at a giant gate. On the front of it was a seal.

" Well, this is a surprise. My dear host has come to meet me." A scathing voice rang out. Naruto look deep within the cage, and was greeted by a pair of crimson eyes. Realizing whom he was speaking to, Naruto fell back, causing his prisoner to laugh.

Visions of his past flash within Naruto's mind. The villager's hatred of him, the crap he had to put up with, being an orphan, and never having friends his age. Naruto began to grow angry. Jumping up he yell at the demon.

" SHUT UP, YOU STUPID FOX!"

This causes the Kyuubi to stop laughing and look at his host with killer intent.

" How dare you speak to me that way." The Kyuubi finally spoke.

" It's because of you that every one hates me, and probroly the reason these guys are after us." Naruto reply.

" Of course they are after me. I am the greatest demon to ever live. Why would any one want a weak little human like you." The fox demon boasted.

Naruto's eye began to twitch and he began to have a painful headache. Just as he was about to yell some more a brilliant idea form inside his mind. He eyed the demon as it ranted on and on how it was the greatest and most wonderful and Naruto was nothing but a weak little monkey man. Clearing his mouth to get the demon's attention, Naruto set his plan in motion.

" That doesn't matter anymore, because you and I are now one being. That means that if I weak you're weak too." Naruto spoke causing the fox to growl. Naruto continued.

" The only way to prove them wrong is for you to give me some of your power." Naruto finish and smile at the demon.

" HOW DARE YOU TRY TO EXTORT POWER FROM ME!" Kyuubi yell as he bangs his claws against the bars of his cage. Naruto could only laugh.

" I guess you just want a weak little host like me." Naruto said smiling, as he turns around. This cause the demon fox to begin to growl.

" But you know…" Naruto turn his head towards Kyuubi " if I die you die."

Kyuubi stop growling and began to think. If Naruto did die, one of two things could happen. He would either become free of the accursed seal or he could die too. The demon fox mill over these thoughts for a moment. Finally, he came to a conclusion. Better safe then sorry.

" Fine I let you have some of my power, which means you'll be able to use my Justus also." The Kyuubi said causing Naruto to move closer.

As he saw the demon smile, Naruto watch as a wave of red water rush out of the cage and surround him, catching him within a massive whirlpool. As he curses aloud, Naruto mind was bombarded by the demon's memories. His training, his thoughts, and his life, Naruto saw it all. Naruto then felt a lifting, floating feelings he drift out of uncossension.

-------- Forest clearing -----------------

All those in the clearing felt it. The hatred. The killing intent. All around Naruto the Kyuubi's charka lash out. Even Hao was surprise, as the blond orphan rose up. Itachi jump back to join Kisame and Jiraiya went to protect the two girls. Placing his, hands in multiple seals Naruto complete the Kyuubi's first Jutsu.

" **Hikamiton: Amaterasu no Honokikai (5)!**" Naruto yell out as he complete the seals.

From his mouth came golden flames. The flames fan out charring everything within their path. Deciding that this fight had become too dangerous Itachi and Kisame both disappear, just as the flames flooded their hiding place.

Coplemly burn out Naruto fainted, as Kyuubi's charka disappear back within the seal. Jiraiya ran over to catch the falling boy. Laying him upon the ground him and Anko looked over the damage.

---------- Deeper in the forest ------------

Itachi and Kisame came to a stop in front of their master. As Hao began to regenerate Kisame's arm, Itachi spoke.

" Now what will we do?" Itachi ask.

" Nothing for now. Everything has gone better then I could have hope for." Hao said as he smiled.

--------- End of chapter 3 --------------

Technique Translation:

Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu (Fire Style: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)

Suiton: Mizu Bunshins (Water Style: Water Clones)

Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Summoning Technique).

Mangekyo Sharingan (Kalesclope Copy Wheel Eye)

Hikamiton: Amaterasu No Honokikai (Secret God Style: Flaming Destruction Of The Shining Heaven)

Finally finish. Sorry it took so long. However, I was talking with my friend and he and I came up with three new Naruto fan fictions:

The first is about Naruto as the Kyuubi's reincarnation, not his vessel. The fourth is still alive and has complete control of the Kyuubi's power.

The second is about Naruto gaining the ability to control and use fire (like Gaara's sand) when he is five.

The third is about Hanabi and Naruto gaining lots of power.

I start to write the first chapters of all three stories, so I got behind. I probably won't put them up until next month. I also began to create my own website to place my drawings on .

Anyway- next chapter: Naruto returns to Konoha for the genin exam and gets pair up with Ino and Shino.


End file.
